Unexpected Love
by outspeak
Summary: Inuyasha has gone back to Kikyo again and Kagome has finally had enough. But what she doesn't expect is to get comfort from none other than Sesshoumaru himself. This is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing; if you dont like it then dont read it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters sadly, but Rumiko does.

I don't know how well this is going to turn out. I hope you like it, but if not all well; not everybody can like everything.

* * *

She sat alone in the dark watching as the person she thought she loved was out with her incarnate again. Little did she know, someone was sitting in the tree above her; watching her silently. Golden eyes stared in wonderment at what he was seeing. He watched as she did nothing to stop what was happening; he didn't know why he was having these feelings. They were a weakness; something only for humans, but if that was so why was he having feelings toward this human girl by the name of Kagome? 

He hadn't noticed when he jumped down from the tree, but now he was holding and comforting her and she accepted it. All of a sudden he heard:

"Sesshoumaru, why are you doing this?

He looked down at the top of her head asking himself the same question. Why WAS he doing this? He couldn't possibly have feelings for this weak, simple-minded, beautiful, perfect in every way possible. He mentally shook his head. 'Where the hell did that come from' he thought. Then he smelt salt and felt her tears on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying on you like this. I will leave." she said, her voice sounding weak even to herself.

When she tried to go she realized that he wasn't letting her move.

"I didn't say you could leave, Miko." Sesshoumaru spoke. With that said his cloud formed underneath his and her feet. When she realized how high they were getting she quickly latched onto Sesshoumaru and too scared to open her eyes. He was shocked to say the least. He thought Kagome hated his guts and here she was clinging to him as if her life depended on it. He had to say that he rather liked having her held up against him like this. Kagome then realized that his grip on her tightened.

'I must have died and gone to heaven cause I never thought he would hold me like that. Oh man it feels so nice to be held, I never want him to let go.' at that thought Kagome felt the blush rush to her cheeks. Evidently she was too slow in hiding her face because Sesshoumaru was smirking at her, which only means he had seen her blush or had read her mind. 'Man that would suck. Having the sexy demon lord of the west reading my mind. Oh please tell me I didn't just think that.' She new she shouldn't chance a look at him but she did anyway. What she saw only caused her to blush more. He was staring right at her with those beautiful golden eyes, but what startled her was that she thought she saw emotion in them. Before she could decipher what it was it was gone.

What Sesshoumaru did next really surprised her. He bent his head down ever so slowly. His lips were barely pressed against hers when they heard:

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, get your filthy hands off of my Kagome."

Both Kagome AND Sesshoumaru groaned. What perfect timing Inuyasha had. Though Sesshoumaru was a bit thankful cause he didn't think that Kagome could ever like him in that way. He was a bit confused though; one minute he is saying how emotions are a weakness and here he is touching lips with a human. He just didn't understand even though it felt pretty damn good. Sesshoumaru slowly descended to the ground. Once on the ground Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome, hurry and get back over to me where it is safe."

She just stared at him until she got the courage to say what she needed to.

"Just go back to Kikyo. I saw you with her just a moment ago before I went with Sesshoumaru. You have no right to order me around anymore. I thought I loved you but now I know I wrong." she whispered and then looked to Sesshoumaru. "I never thought I would say this, but Inuyasha I can't stay with you anymore. I'm leaving with Sessy."

Inuyasha just glared at her then said in a very dangerous voice "If you leave with him you will never be accepted in the group again. I won't allow it. Now I'm glad I was sneaking around with Kikyo. Heh, I can't believe I thought I could have you both."

Now Kagome was beyond furious. "INUYASHA. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT. DAMN you. I can't believe I had feelings for you! Lets go Sessy and I'm sorry for all of the yelling."

"No need to worry yourself over it Kagome." He was very amused that she had given him a nickname already, but what shocked him was when she said she was going with him. He thought she handled herself rather well. After a moment he noticed her staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it just...you said my name." she replied with a brilliant smile.

When he seen her flash him one of her brilliant smiles he couldn't help himself when he let a small smile of his own escape. His arms glided back around her waist and both were taken to the skies again.

Kagome once again started to cry as she remembered she could never go home again. After the last battle with Naraku she was allowed only two more passes threw the well. On her last visit home her mother told her that she should live in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others. Once she went back to sengoku jidai some demon came from behind her trying to take the jewel and ended up taking out the well.

When Sesshoumaru noticed she was crying he was very concerned. He didn't know what to do or say so he just settled for holding her closer.

After a while Sesshoumaru decided to speak. "What was with the little nickname you gave me?"

Kagome blushed when she heard his words. She couldn't believe she had actually given him a nickname.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." she was at a loss for words when Sesshoumaru said, "No need to worry. I liked it."

With that said Kagome did something she never thought she would do. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly made her way up to his lips. Sesshoumaru felt her hot breath on his lips and he could't take it anymore. His lips came crashing down on hers.


End file.
